A défaut
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Épris d'une femme bien plus âgée que lui, Sasuke est vu alors qu'il sort d'un love-hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Naruto qui en sort. Aucun des deux ne désirs s'expliquer au sujet de leur présence sur les lieux et, pour garder secret les relations qui les y ont mené, ils décident d'un très curieux mensonge que leur a inspiré une rumeur: ils se voyaient en secret.


Il leva les yeux au ciel espérant trouvé un peu de réconfort dans les nuages, les yeux embrumés, il peinait à retenir les larmes brûlantes qui menaçait de se jeter de ses cils, glissantes, imperturbable, elles se perdraient ainsi dans son cou et ferais de lui une montagne de détresse. Il soupira. Il n'avait plus pleurer depuis la mort de ses parents et le fait que, peut-être, on lui avait brisé le cœur ne devrait surtout pas se confronter au sentiment qu'il avait ressentit à cette période de sa vie. Il était temps de grandir. Sasuke Uchiwa, 16 ans, tombeur au cœur brisé, beau ténébreux luisant de rage. Il avait été bien des choses depuis ces quelques années, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi cruel que cette femme.

Bêtement, Sasuke s'était épris d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, il s'était chaque jour dévoué à elle, à son appétit sexuel autant qu'à ses désirs de femme gâtée, tout son argent y était passé et, au final, elle lui avait annoncé la veille qu'elle était marié et n'avait en aucun cas besoin de lui. A ce souvenir, il baissa la tête vers ses pieds, il fallait qu'il se reprenne avant d'entrer dans le lycée, avant de se confronter aux regards emprunt tantôt de jalousie, tantôt d'envie.

« Sasuke ! »

Il soupira encore une fois et se força à afficher un sourire de dédain en regardant s'approcher le garçon aux cheveux blonds : Naruto Uzumaki, piètre étudiant, n'excellant qu'en des sports qui ne requiers aucune stratégie, titulaire d'une bourse pour son club de basket. Il n'était pas spécialement grand mais étonnement agile.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Uzumaki ?

-J'ai une compétition ce soir, tu viendras me voir jouer ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, le toisa du regard, fit descendre ses yeux sur ton son corps avant de les ramener à lui, il lâcha un ricanement puis fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Non, t'es sérieux ?

-Bah ouais... t'es pas venu une seule fois, c'est énervant. Tu veux pas me voir transpirer ? »

A ces mots, le blond glissa son indexe le long du torse de Sasuke, celui-ci grimaça en frémissant et posa sa main sur son poignet pour le faire arrêter. Une fois le contacte physique interrompu, Sasuke se mit à peser le pour et le contre : d'un côté, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps dans un gymnase où règne l'odeur de la sueur et de rester dans un bruit ambiant mais, de l'autre côté, l'idée de voir ce garçon au corps forgé par le sport s'évertuer, concentré, à battre son ennemi dans un t-shirt qui lui colle à la peau ne lui était pas désagréable.

« Je viendrais. Seulement, après ça, tu devras me laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Hm... ça m'a l'air équitable. C'est d'accord !

-Bon, alors à ce soir ! »

En s'éloignant, Sasuke l'entendit lui crier l'heure. Tous le monde devait maintenant être au courant, il grogna légèrement et entra dans le bâtiment où il se pensait en sécurité. C'était une erreur. Devant lui, la seule personne au courant de son amourette avançait à grande vitesse dans sa direction et la détermination qui se lisait dans le regard brûlant du garçon ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il voulu faire mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et pris un visage serrer sur la droite sauf que, à droite, il y avait un mur. Une fois au sol, Sasuke ne put que se tenir bêtement le nez en lâchant des gémissements plaintifs, cette fois : les larmes coulaient pour de bon. La main de Shikamaru, le garçon qui accourait vers lui, se présenta sous ses yeux, il lâcha son nez et se releva fièrement, le visage rougit par la douleur et les larmes.

« Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?

-Tu veux que je t'envoie dans le mur pour répondre à la question ?!

-Eh, je t'ai pas demandé d'aller lui dire bonjour moi. »

Ce après quoi il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Tout deux prirent le chemin de la salle de cours, au troisième étage, ils parlèrent d'abord de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que, Shikamaru qui se lassait d'attendre, commença à se heurter à un mur. Il ne demandait pas grand chose, finalement, il voulait simplement comprendre mais voilà, Sasuke n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments et le fait que la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé vienne de lui briser le cœur n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Tu vas peut-être devenir aussi gay que Naruto, lança Shikamaru en osant un rire. Il aurait raison de te draguer comme ça.

-Oh pitié, me parles pas de lui, j'en peux plus de voir sa tête d'attardé sur tous les murs... Comment un con pareil peu devenir la figure emblématique du lycée ?

-Avoue le, tu es surtout jaloux parce que jusqu'à son arrivée c'était toi la mascotte. »

Sasuke afficha une mine boudeuse en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe, celle-ci était presque vide, seuls deux groupes de trois personnes se la partageait et l'entrée de Sasuke les réunis dans des messes-basses insupportables. Le brun ne chercha pas à comprendre quel pouvait être, cette fois, le fruit de leurs engouement et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir au deuxième rang, côté fenêtre, tandis que Shikamaru le suivait pour prendre place à ses côtés. Il continuait à déblatéré sur les raisons psychologique du mépris qu'avait son ami pour le petit nouveau arrivé il y a quelques mois mais Uchiwa avait cessé de l'écouter, lassé d'entendre chaque matin le même discours effréné. Ses doigts tapotaient en rythme le bureau, ses ongles produisant un son moins mâte que sa peau. Il se lassa vite de cette musique et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Est-ce que, des fois, tu fermerais pas un peu ta gueule ? »

Stoppé dans une phrase, Shikamaru croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air renfrogné. Sasuke jubilait intérieurement. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et tendit ses jambes sous le bureau, ses pieds se heurtèrent à des chevilles, il releva la tête et regarda Sakura qui se tenait devant lui.

« C'est vrai que tu sors avec Naruto ? Questionna-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Parce que, entre nous, tu mérites mieux que ce ringard !

-Pardon ? »

Il se redressa, soudain intéressé par la conversation, ses coudes posés sur son bureau et ses mains croisées sous son nez, il fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir. Celle ci retourna la chaise du premier rang et prit place face à lui.

« D'où ça sort, cette connerie ?

-Tous le monde en parle depuis ce matin... On t'a vu sortir d'un hôtel dans le quartier chaud, Naruto est sorti genre cinq minutes après.

-Ah. Je vois. »

Il lui fallait réfléchir vite, hors, lorsqu'il était brusqué, Sasuke réfléchissait surtout très mal. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec une femme plus âgée et encore moins de la tournure dramatique qu'avait pris ladite relation. Qui plus est, il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle. Autrement dit, le petit gay allait pourvoir se réjouir : Sasuke devait capituler.

« Alors ça ne sert à rien de nier... »

Shikamaru sursauta en regardant son ami et se redressa brusquement, toute la salle montrait une attention toute particulière à la réponse de Sasuke. S'il ne comptait pas nié, chacun pensait évidement que la rumeur était vrai : le beau Sasuke et le spectaculaire Naruto était officiellement le couple le plus aimé du lycée.

« On sort ensemble, depuis hier. »

S'il y eu des soupirs de déception de la part des quelques filles présentent, les garçons eux semblaient plus que rassurer : leurs deux rivaux principaux étaient gays et en couple. À peine le ténébreux avait-il craché ce mensonge qu'il se mit à le regretter amèrement. Se dire en couple est une chose mais lorsque l'autre n'est pas au courant, s'en est une autre. Il lui fallait agir vite, avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'aille lui en parler. Facile à penser, plus difficile à exécuter. C'est comme un premier baiser : on imagine toute la scène, on sait quoi dire, on sait quoi faire, mais quand le moment est là on hésite une seconde, puis deux, puis trois, et à force, le moment s'en est allé. C'est ce qui l'avait séduit aussi, chez cette femme, le fait qu'elle soit assez entreprenante pour qu'il n'ai pas à réfléchir.

Sasuke prétexta un rendez vous avez son « amant adoré » pour sortir de la salle. Il dévala les trois étages puis sorti dans la cours et la traversa pour rejoindre le gymnase. Il entendait le son du ballon qui résonnait sur le sol impeccable de la salle, en entrant il sentit l'odeur de la transpiration, de l'effort, de la victoire. Il s'avança, déterminé, attrapé le bras de Naruto qui était sur le point de marquer un panier à trois points et l'entraîna dans les vestiaires sans écouter ses allusions idiotes sur le fait que, enfin, il s'était décidé à écarter les cuisses pour lui. Enfin, il essaya de ne pas écouter mais, étant donné la situation, ce genre d'allusion lui paraissait bien trop réel.

« Commence par te taire Uzumaki, cassa Sasuke alors qu'il le lâchait et s'écartait. J'ai un service à te demander. »

Naruto hocha la tête, intéressé, et sorti une bouteille d'eau de son casier qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il la dévissa, porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but de grandes gorgées, sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait dans sa gorge, Sasuke ne pouvait en détacher les yeux et, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la beauté du garçon commençait à lui apparaître réellement. L'eau coula un peu, au coin de ses lèvres, allant se loger dans sa gorge, glissant sous son haut pour aller caresser le torse musclé qu'imaginait Sasuke.

« Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda le blond une fois la bouteille rangée. Besoin d'un dépucelage ?

-Non, c'est pas ça.

-Tant pis, au moins tu me devras un service.

-On m'a demandé si on sortait ensemble.

-Ah ? »

Naruto le regarda, à moitié étonné et esquissa un sourire moqueur, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de former sa phrase, Sasuke avait déjà enchaîné sur la suivante : il n'avait aucune envie d'établir un échange d'idioties.

« On nous a vu sortir du même love hôtel. Je n'ai aucun envie d'expliquer ce que j'y faisais, par conséquent j'ai dit qu'on y était aller ensemble et que l'on sort ensemble depuis hier.

-Sans me demander mon avis ? C'est que c'est limite du viol là...

-A moins que tu ne veuilles dire avec qui tu t'envoyais en l'air dans ce quartier, je pense que c'est aussi avantageux pour toi que pour moi.

-Hm... tu marques un point. »

Naruto semblait perplexe, si bien que le brun commençait à se demander ce que le garçon pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil. Il se mordit la lèvre en le fixant et le blond afficha finalement son sourire habituel, sa main se posa sur sa taille, glissa dans son dos, il le colla contre son torse et, sans aucune autorisation, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si Sasuke s'en offusqua, il n'en montra rien. En quelques secondes, ses mains se mirent à caresser la nuque collante du blond, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, sa langue n'hésita pas une seconde à se joindre à celle qui s'offrait, la cherchant. Naruto n'était pas spécialement plus grand que Sasuke, peut-être cinq ou six centimètres, tout au plus, mais à ce moment il sembla un géant.

Une main sur la hanche de son nouveau « petit-ami », l'autre pendant nonchalamment le long de son corps, le pouce de la première allant caresser le dos de celui qui s'offrait : Naruto jubilait. Sasuke, lui, hésitait mais profitait très largement de la situation. Une fois que leurs lèvres se délièrent, par manque d'air principalement, le brun repris ses esprits et força Naruto à le relâcher, il le fusilla du regard alors que celui-ci le provoquait encore un peu plus au lieu de l'apaiser comme il aurait du tenter de le faire.

« On sort ensemble, va falloir t'habituer bébé. Surtout qu'aux yeux de tous le monde, on a déjà couché ensemble... ça ne te vas pas trop le rôle d'Uke fleur bleue. Tu serais plutôt du genre à me sauter dessus en ronronnant.

-Uke ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

-Hétéro pur souche hein ? T'as déjà lu un yaoi ?

-Un quoi ?

-Et je suis censé sortir avec toi ? Bon Dieu que je vais me faire chier ! »


End file.
